


Look Down, Whisper No.

by FlyingWrites



Category: Supernatural, Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingWrites/pseuds/FlyingWrites
Summary: It was just a kid.No matter that a monster.Begging to be saved.And Dean looked down and whispered, No.
Kudos: 2





	Look Down, Whisper No.

Dean's sitting behind a piano and taps a melody on the keyboard by fingers, lightly, but doesn't actually play.

On the top of the piano is a bottle of almost empty whiskey, downed in one evening, and a half full glass.

Charlie is dead  
(Lisa is dead)  
(Sammy's dead)  
(Jack is dead)

... Charlie is dead.  
Not everywhere.  
But the places that matter, and his heart, some place of it that went with her -

Some place that made him go hard and coldest he'd been in a while and raving and numb, so deeply numb that he stopped giving a damn for everything.

Like Styne's kid.  
It was just a kid.  
No matter that a monster.  
Dean could see in his eyes he is just a kid.  
Just a scared, lost, kid.  
Begging to be spared.  
Begging to be helped.  
Begging to be saved.  
And Dean looked down and whispered, No.

It wasn't the Mark.  
It wasn't Cain.  
It was that they took Charlie...

And then everything.

Lisa is dead.  
Or maybe she survived...  
But Lisa, his Lisa, the one who loved him?  
That one is dead.  
Everything they were together, vanished by time.  
Every broken moment.  
Every hunt he tried to protect her and Ben from.  
Every happy laugh.  
Every golf joke.  
Every romcom moment he so loved.

Jack is dead.  
Lying on a goddamn cemetery.  
By a goddamn bullet.  
Dean doesn't even remember it right.

And then there's Sammy.  
Sammy that couldn't be saved from the start.  
Sammy that Yellow Eyes took from him when he was six months old.

Sammy that tried with everything he had, every good deed -

Claimed by evil. Just like him.

Dean wants to cry, but he cuts the cold tears running his cheek off.

Takes another sip of the whiskey.

They all die while he watches.

Putting on that black and white mask, he decides he'll do it right.

The Watchmen.  
Watching right.

So he doesn't ever do it again (or maybe he does)

Look down upon the world shouting to save it, whisper no.


End file.
